


All the way vanilla

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [45]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink? Cos'è un kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the way vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> 049\. Quale dei due propone kink all'altro?

Erano tutti ubriachi quando Santana, dopo averli squadrati a lungo, aveva chiesto chi era dai due a proporre kink all’altro. Da lì in poi, Blaine e Kurt erano stato l’oggetto del dibattito, fra chi diceva che era sicuramente Kurt, perché _non freghi nessuno con quella faccia da finto verginello_ , e chi invece sosteneva che doveva essere certamente Blaine, perché _eh, sotto la faccia da bravo ragazzo secondo me si nasconde un vero pervertito_.

Nessuno dei due aveva detto nulla, ghignando allegramente e pressoché ignorando il casino: pensassero pure quello che volevano, loro erano perfettamente felici con il loro sesso _vanilla_.


End file.
